1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in containers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to a container for lifting debris and the like from a surface area and transferring the debris to the interior of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The maintenance of lawns, and the like, usually requires the filling of relatively large containers, plastic sacks, or the like, with the debris accumulated on the surface of the lawn, such as grass clippings, leaves, and other objects which may be present. There are presently available devices that have been devised to alleviate the problems encountered with the transferring of the debris to the interior of the container, and there are frame-like holders for the usual plastic bag for supporting the bag in a relatively upright and open position for facilitating the depositing of the leaves, and the like, within the bag. Other maintenance equipment is available, such as shown in the Mason U.S. Pat. No. 1,079,785, issued Nov. 25, 1913, and entitled "Street Cleaner's Cart;" Hagerty U.S. Pat. No. 1,183,374, issued May 16, 1916 and entitled "Self-Loading Scraper;" Wenndorf U.S. Pat. No. 1,307,568, issued June 24, 1919, and entitled "Street Cleaning Machine;" Lair U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,263, issued Nov. 7, 1961, and entitled "Snow and Lawn Shovel;" Miller U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,308, issued June 5, 1962, and entitled "Combined Scoop and Garden Cart;" Finocchiaro U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,303, issued Oct. 8, 1963, and entitled "Collapsible Cart;" and the Wright U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,598, issued Mar. 29, 1966, and entitled "Shovel Cart." Whereas each of these patents show devices for easing the maintenance problems of a lawn, street area, or the like, none solves the combined problem of transferring the debris into the container or bag and storing of the debris subsequent to transfer thereof into the storage container.